Hype of the Year
by uniquemusician
Summary: The biggest night of the year was coming up. Everyone was hyped for it. Kim was proud of how her friends had grown up. Shecouldn't help though to wish the guy she had known since he came to Seaford would ask her to the big hype./"Will you go to the-?" Who knew such a simple question could turn into such a complicated way to get an answer.
1. Chapter 1 The Hype

**This will be a two-shot what the surprise Kim will get in the next chapter happened to a girl in my freshman class except she was already dating the junior guy. But yeah you'll see. Enjoy!;)**

* * *

_"It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are."-E.E Cummings_

* * *

Today, not only were Kim's friends hyped up like they ate five billion sugar buns, which the blonde wouldn't be surprised if they did, but so was the rest of the Senior Class, but she seemed to be the only one who really couldn't care less about the event that will be going on this weekend at the Seaford Palm convention center, it was the fantasy center in San Jose and Kim did not know how it ended up being built in the middle class part of San Jose...Seaford but it was and that just gave the snobby, high- class kids who attended the private school Swathmore Academy another reason to hate them, but Kim couldn't care less about what they thought. Right, now she was just trying to get this week over with the talk about the big event happening Saturday night was really starting to irritate the blonde to the point where if she heard its name one more time she would end up snapping her chewed up pencil.

Hey, Kim! Did anyone ask you to Prom yet?" Jerry whispered yelled next to her in his seat. She snapped her pencil hearing the forbidden word Prom.

She snapped bitterly, "No, and can you please stop talking to me! I'm trying to pay attention to Mr. Collins English lesson. Our exams are in two weeks Jerry!"

Jerry shrugged. "So...?"

Kim snapped irritably, "So! Jerry were Seniors we don't pass our exam we don't graduate, you idiot!"

That sure got his attention he immediately whipped his head to face forward in his seat and listened to Mr. Collins lecture on Shakespeare as he quickly scribbled down bits of notes of what he was saying.

Kim shook her head at the boy beside her and went back to writing notes thinking, 'I wonder if he ever did apply for any colleges?'

The blonde laughed at the thought sure Jerry still had his same old personality but he did change a little for the better these past years. He defiantly became more responsible over the years and was more keen on doing his homework instead of C's and D's he got all B's and one C -in Math of course, but he really did improve.

He no longer does as many pranks as he use to except for, on April Fool's Day, but they usually weren't as destructive as they were back when her and him were freshman. He also wasn't a player anymore he finally grew out of that stage around Junior year and actually started making a real relationship, he is actually taking his now one-year girlfriend Grace Lockwood to the Prom this Saturday.  
Kim was really proud at the man Jerry grew into, but she knows on the inside he will always be that goofy freshman kid no matter how much hair he plans to grow on his face once he gets out of high school. He was also no longer that tall lanky kid, but was fit and muscular and he finally made his goal as a black belt martial artist just like Jack and her were. The blonde couldn't be any more proud of her goofy, wild friend, Jerry Martinez.

Her thoughts then traveled over to her other friend Milton David Krupnick. He was the nerd everyone picked on, when he first stepped into Seaford High . Kim chuckled remembering she was the one on the first day of school who used her martial arts skills to save him from a bully, but now not only does everyone at Seaford respect the nerd but they truthfully feel grateful for having him.

He is always there willing to help them study for a test making sure they new everything from there ABC's to the reason why the world hasn't ended yet, if it wasn't for him they would most likely be failing. He also turned into quite the ladies man like Jerry did, he threw away his slacks, bow ties, and boat shoes and replaced them for his own individual style not the one society expects him to wear just because he's smart, but he made it his own.

Kim also noticed over the years just thinking about it at, the moment; he was no longer that skinny stick either with a nasally voice, but he had a man's voice and a man's body and she knew Julie couldn't be any happier with the confidence he's grown for himself and Kim new her girly, nerdy friend wouldn't replace him as her prom date for the world. They were voted cutest class couple, but they deserved it; being high school sweet hearts since freshman year and all.

RANG!

The sound of, the bell then rung through, the blonde's ears snapping her out of, her thoughts and signaling her to make her way to lunch. She sighed as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and made her way out of the classroom with Jerry the only Wasabi Warrior being in that class with her.

Jerry spoke up, "So...excited for Prom?" he raised his eyebrows at the blonde curiously.

Kim snorted sarcastically, "Yeah totally I'm off the walls ecstatic, Jerry."

Jerry rolled his eyes at the bitter blonde he had known her for years and he knows Kim Crawford could get any guy she wanted; she could get more than Donna Tobin does a year and that's more than a boat load. Jerry actually being friends with the cheerleader since freshman year has learned even though she does have the looks and well everything a guy could want he learned that she wasn't easy, she wasn't like I'll the others and now he figures that's why guys like her ten times more than Donna, she's just to blind to see it.

Jerry shrugged knowing she'll figure it out one day. "Well...okay Ms. Grouchy, jeez." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Kim's face fell. "I'm sorry Jerry. I...I just have gotten plenty of offers to Prom but I just don't like any of the guys like that." The blonde said truthfully.

Jerry cocked his eyebrow, asking, "Well...who do you like?"

Kim started, "Well, there's this one g-" but was interrupted by a tall, in-shape African American boy running up to them with a huge smile exclaiming, "I got a date to the Prom with STACY!"

Kim smiled at him while he jumped up and down in victory slamming chests with Jerry and going into a bro-hug. Eddie also grew over the years. He went through a growth spurt back in tenth grade, he was taller than Jerry now and Kim remembered when he became so confident with his body he started to lift weights and train more in karate he was now very in-shape to, his happiness. He no longer went to junk food but fruits once he realized what a temple his body was and what a sudden boost of confidence he gained from his growth spurt, he never went to Falafel balls again. Kim could not be anymore, proud of him or the other two who grew up so well, turning from boys into young, strong men.

"Kim, you c'mon to, lunch or what?" Eddie called out to her snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

Kim nodded slightly blushing and walked off with them to the lunchroom, but if she knew what was planned special for only her next hour she probably would've ran their faster than a cheetah.

* * *

_What's the big surprise? Has Jack grown at all? Who planned the surprise?_

* * *

**This is going to be a two-shot, btw. Please review! And check out my profile and please read & review my other stories!**

**Shine Always, JJ**


	2. Chapter 2 Big Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks, so much for the reviews this is a two-shot so hears the last chapter, sorry if the grammar is bad I'm sort of out of it. Oh…and at the bottom is a very important Author's Note that shows my schedule for stories and other things going on if some of you don't keep up with my Profile, page. There's a Sneak Peek of one of my stories at the end.**

* * *

"_The people who want to stay in your life will always find a way…"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Prom Miracle**_

* * *

A blonde teenage girl, Kim Crawford was currently waiting in the lunch line to pay for some un-edible food that she will actually, miss when she graduates in a week. The line was packed with chatter, mostly about Prom to the blonde's displeasure. She sighed heavily rolling her big brown eyes.

_'Can't they just shut up?'_ Kim thought irritably hearing, Donna Tobin's voice squeal loudly, about Jack having some big surprise to ask her to Prom. This made Kim's face fall. Why should she even dream about having Prom being spent with Jack Anderson. He was the Senior heartthrob which officially made him the school's heartthrob.

Kim could admit he did win that role without even trying. He came in freshmen year doing back flips and using his black belt in martial arts to defend himself and her three other friends Eddie, Milton, and Jerry against the Black Dragon's. After, the summer of Freshman year he started to work out a lot more to build his body up, before you knew it he had a six-pack and went through a growth spurt making him the hottest guy to walk around Seaford High by, Senior Year.

Kim was the closest one to the kid and their friendship had grown over the years but now the blonde couldn't help but fall for him. Each and every year her love became stronger for the boy as he seemed to get farther away from her grasp. Of course, Kim being an athlete, cheerleader, martial artist, skater, and girly tomboy she could get any guy she wanted but she wanted Jack. But he only saw her as a friend that was it. Sadly, that's what it will always be.

The blonde sighed heavily as she finally got up to the tray station and picked up a blue tray, feeling like the world just crashed down all around her again. The blonde finally made her way up to Marge after about ten minutes of trying to sneakily cut people and getting some curse words thrown her way by Frank but made him shut up with her _oh-so-famous-death glare_. "Hey, Marge, I'll just take apple juice and an apple."

Marge gave her weird look cocking an eyebrow as she put the items the teen girl had requested onto her tray. "Are you okay, girl?" Marge asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine why?" Kim asked seeming a bit perplexed by Marge's sudden concern.

"You just seem...off today." Marge stated simply.

Kim wiped her blonde bangs out of her face and stated tiredly, "Oh, you have no idea. Whoever knew Prom could be so, annoying!" The blonde exclaimed irritably slamming her fist on the tray.

Marge suddenly burst, into fits of laughter. "What?" Kim asked pretty confused by the lunch lady's sudden outburst.

Marge laughed, "Oh, nothing honey later on during lunch you'll learn to love Prom!"

Kim was a taken back; she scrunched up her eyebrows thinking this lunch lady of her's has gone insane. "Wait...what do y-"

She was cut off from finishing her sentence as she was shoved outside the packed line of hungry high schoolers'. The blonde teen found Jerry being the one who had shoved her away from Marge and gave him one of her _oh-so-famous-death glares._

"What the heck Jerry!" Kim snapped throwing her arms up. "I was having a conversation with someone!"

Jerry shrugged. "You were also holding up the line, smart one!" Before, Kim could get out another word, the Latino teen disappeared into the sea of hungry high schoolers' again.

Kim pouted childishly before stopping away to her usual lunch table with the Wasabi Warriors finding a certain brunette already seated at the lunch table trying to devour his un-edible chicken nuggets. The blonde giggled a bit as she slid into the chair next to him and took a bite of her apple. Jack looked up at her, acknowledging her presence greeted, "Oh...hey, Kim."

"Hi Jack." Kim greeted back smiling a bit, before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"So..."Jack said hesitantly raising his eyebrows a bit, "You got a date to Prom?"

Prom.

That word caused the blonde to crush the apple juice box she was currently drinking in her hand. The apple juice flew out of the box squirting Kim in the face and as she moved her hand frantically around not being able to see as apple juice stung the insides of her eyes. It also went everywhere on her purple _Pacsun Fox_ T-shirt that was fringed at the ends. The box of apple juice, she angrily threw across the cafeteria making a score in the trash can.

Jack's mouth was gaping open, looking at the blonde drenched in apple juice from head to toe in complete shock. She had the sticky juice across her forehead and on some pieces of her bangs that were hit in the sudden frenzy. Her shirt was also drenched from the boxed juice. She frantically closed and shut her eyes trying not to tear up from the stinging pain.

Jack snapped out of his shock quickly scurried over to the blondes side crouching down next to her, he picked up a few napkins and handed them to Kim, who whipped the worn fabric from his hand in a heartbeat as she started to frantically blot her brown eyes and cheeks. Once, the stinging had simmered down she crumpled up the now wet napkin and made another good aim, making a shot in the trash can across the cafeteria again.

She then looked down at her T-shirt and signed heavily muttering, "Today; just isn't my day."

Jack cocked a concern eyebrow in pity looking at the sad girl who was staring blankly, down at her drenched apple_-juiced_ tee. He thought for a moment before, he quickly tore off his jacket and offered it in front of Kim's face. She gave him a look asking, _are-you-sure?_ Jack nodded immediately putting on his award winning smile. Kim smiled a bit thanking the brunette indirectly before taking his jacket and putting it on and zipping it up, around her petite torso.

Jack then took his seat beside; her flashing back a smile before returning to his disgusting feast that lyed before him on his tray. His mind traveled back to the blonde's violent reaction to the question, he had asked earlier before the big commontion. Not wanting to cause anymore dilemmas for his friend he decided it was best to just leave it unanswered and guessed by the way she angrily reacted the answer was a big fat, NO. But in Jack's case it made him feel more relief and hope in his big plan to, _'Woo'_ Kimberly Crawford as Jerry would say no matter how cheesy it seemed to be. This would be his ever real last chance to have something more with the girl he had been crushing on since Freshman year and he wasn't going to pass it by no matter what, not this time.

His three other partners in _crime_ for this plan came sauntering up to the lunch table and took their seats around the two teens. Milton then sniffed a little telling Jack in code it was time for Operation: _"__Get Kim To Leave The Table,"_ to go into full action mode." Jack had no idea how to get a stubborn girl like Kim to leave the table, so he hoped him in the guys could wing it.

_Good._

Jack was about to open his mouth but was stopped by Jerry who winked at Kim without her noticing and mouthed at him, _'I got this bro.'_

"So, uh...Kim why don't you, sit with your cheerleader friends?"Jerry asked a smug look crossing his face. Jack rolled his eyes, Milton face-palmed and Eddie just shook his head in disbelief.

How would that get her to leave the table?

Kim shrugged, "Because, I assume they would be squealing about Prom and their totally_, H-O-T_ dates. Which I would be over their doing if I had one." The blonde finished bitterly taking a bite out of her apple.

Jerry replied, "Then, why don't you ju-"

"Hey, Kim can you please just go sit with your other friends." Jack interrupted Jerry quickly, knowing exactly what to do now.

Kim was not only a taken a back, a bit caught off a guard, but was a bit offended also. "What! Why?" She cried hurt surely, present in her voice.

Jack sighed slowly before responding trying to say his words cautiously, "Well, you see Kim I need to talk to Milton about stuff that happens at Prom and-"

Kim cut off Jack as she started to hysterically laugh almost falling back in her chair. "What's so funny?" Milton questioned irritably.

Kim laughed, "I just thought your mom would've given you the-_talk _by now!"

Milton's face burned bright red. "She did! She-"

Jack cut him off slapping a hand across his mouth. "Kim! We're not going to talk about that! We're going to talk about why Milton can't you...know." The brunette tried to send the message moving his chocolate orbs back and forth but failed seeing the blonde was still confused.

Eddie burst out exclaiming, "Were going to talk about guy puberty! God!"

An outraged look came across the blonde's face, exclaiming, "Ew! Gross! I'm outta here!" Kim quickly sped off from the table and took a sit next to her best girl friend Grace at the cheerleaders' table.

Grace cocked an eyebrow surprised by Kim's sudden presence beside her; the blonde was known for eating lunch with The Wasabi Warriors but mostly Jack Anderson being the_ hottest_ guy in school and all. "What happen over there?" Grace asked curiously gesturing over toward the lunch table of four _in-_shape teenage boys that were strangely whispering amongst themselves, like they were devising some sort of crime.

Kim looked over at the table then back at Grace and shook her head with a disgusted expression. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Grace shrugged carelessly deciding it was for the better to leave the subject alone and took a bite out of her salad. "So, did you ask Jack to the Prom yet?"

Kim snorted bitterly, "No. I heard he's going to ask Donna out in some big way."

Grace laughed, cocking an eyebrow. "Please. Donna's been spreading that rumor all week and I still don't think the boy even knows this is going around school."

"Yeah, I guess." Kim sighed letting her eyes travel around the circular lunch table finding all the cheerleaders squealing with excitement about Prom. Suddenly, the excitement and all the chatter died down when Marge yelled, "HEY! KIDS THERE IS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT NEEDS TO BE ASKED! SO, SHUT UP!"

The lunch lady then looked Kim's way and winked at her before going back to the dishes she had been currently scrubbing. Kim was slightly confused by her gesture but shrugged it off and waited in anticipation for this _oh-so-important-question_ like everyone else, in the dead silent cafeteria.

Suddenly, Jack ran up along with Eddie, Jerry, and Milton, they all stood in a straight line. Jack then took off his shirt revealing his six-pack through his tight white undershirt that had a capital _'P' _on it. Eddie followed tearing off his shirt revealing his toned body from the karate and all the weight lifting, in his tight, white undershirt that had a capital, _'R'_ on it. Jerry pulled his shirt off not only revealing his six-pack also but his toned body through the tight undershirt; he wore that had a capital, _'O' _on it. Milton being the last in line frantically pulled off his shirt almost tripping in the process but quickly regained his balance, he revealed his in-shape _bod _that could be seen through the tight undershirt he wore that had a capital, _'M' _on it.

Kim was looking at the four boys in complete shock not understanding how Donna was so special. Jack then caught her looks stared into her big brown for a moment before shouting, "Kim, will you go to the Prom with me!"

The blonde went into complete shock mode; she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Jack was so desperate...so in _love_ with her to humiliate himself like this in front of the entire school just to ask such a simple question. Kim looked around everyone's jaws were hanging wide open just as much as hers was, Donna started to cry hysterically and Grace, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were all nodding their heads _yes_, indirectly telling the girl to say, that one word that could change everything from this day forward.

Kim Crawford finally coming out of shock ran and tackled the brunette to the cafeteria floor and started to kiss him senselessly. They both knew there wasn't PDA allowed during school, especially make-out sessions on the cafeteria floor, during lunch, especially with the _hottest_ guy to ever walk into Seaford.

_'But hey? What are they going to do expel me? I graduate in a week. I doubt that.'_ Kim thought smugly letting Jack's tongue enter her mouth, as he wrapped his protective arms around her petite waist.

Sure, this may be a little too much, but hey they're Senior's they need to be remembered for something _right?_

* * *

_They Lived Happily Ever After, The End._

* * *

"_Blackstar" Chapter 18: Sneak Peek:_

Jake spoke up hesitantly, "So, where's Roxy?"

Kim watched as a little sparkle appeared in his green eyes when Roxy's name came out of his mouth. The blonde shook her head and said sadly with a tired sigh, "She's too busy flirting with Jack." A bitter edge appeared in her voice almost like she was sneering at the injured teen boy lying before her.

She watched the sparkle in Jake's eye disappear and his face fall, like he was just told his puppy died. Kim was confused for a moment before it all _clicked._ The stupid arguments and teasing.

_'Jake likes Roxy.'_ Kim thought smugly smiling and glancing down at Jake. The teenager caught her smug look, raising his eyebrows he asked, "What?" His hoarse voice croaking in curiosity.

Kim flipped her blonde locks responding smugly, "You like_-like_ Roxy!"

Jake's face immediately went red as he tried to casually turn away from the smug blonde but failed miserable, just making it more obvious and awkward.

"Omg! You do I want to get you two together! Oh I can imagine it now! Late night picnics! Fireworks when you kiss! Oh...and defiantly ROMANTIC Scenery!" Kim squealed excitedly with a big, bright smile.

The blonde then droned on and on about Jake and Roxy having a magical fairytale like they we're going to be in Kim's Disney Channel Movie. Jake's head throbbed painful as her excited words bounced off the walls, internally knocking him over with each blow to his ear as the girl chattered on and on.

"Oh, my gosh! I can hear wedding bells already Jake! I'll be the bridesmaid of course! Jack will be the best man. And-"

The blonde was suddenly cut off by Jake bursting out, "Kim! Would you stop and think about what you're saying for a second, jeez!" His eyes bulged out for a second but he then closed them and inhaled and exhaled breathing deeply hoping to rid of the throbbing headache.

Kim was a taken back by his sudden outburst and snapped, "Excuse, me! I'm actually going to try and help you bu-"

Jake snapped furiously as his green eyes suddenly snapped open from their recent contempt mode. "That's nice and all of you Kim! But you forgot one flaw in me and Roxy's _little _fairytale!"

Kim snorted giving the boy a disbelieving look, "Oh, really? What's that?"

"I LOVE BLACKSTAR!"

The room went silent.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this two shot based on a true story that happened this year except for the making out part. Please! Review! And check out my Forum I created called, "Kickin' It Fanfiction Stories."**

* * *

_**My Kickin' It Fanfic Stories Weekly Updating Schedule:**_

**"Blackstar":** Friday

**"What is Love...Really?**: Monday

**"Realization Blooms in Strange Situations":** Unknown for there is a co-author working with me.

**"Playing Hard":** Sunday

**"Drama Premieres":** Wednesday

* * *

Shine Always, JJ


End file.
